The Witcher: Fox Children
The Witcher: Fox Children is a comic book series written by Paul Tobin and illustrated by Joe Querio, published by Dark Horse Comics in 2015. Geralt’s journey leads him aboard a ship of fools, renegades, and criminals - but some passengers are more dangerous than others, and one hides a hideous secret! Noteworthy thing is that instead of previous comics ''House of Glass'' or ''Reason of State'' (which was new stories) this story is based on one of chapters in ''Seasson of Storms'' writed by Andrzej Sapkowski. Story location is ship Prophet Lebioda.Post on Polish The Witcher Board writen by Rafał Jaki, Business Development Manager at CD Projekt RED Official statement Dark Horse Comics offers a printed and a digital version, both in English or Polish language. Due to licensing restrictions, the polish edition is only available in Poland! Also, note that unfortunately digital versions are not available DRM-free. * Genre: Action/Adventure, Horror * Age range: 14 First Issue :Geralt’s journey leads him aboard a ship of fools, renegades, and criminals—but some passengers are more dangerous than others, and one hides a hideous secret!The Witcher: Fox Children, No. 1/2015 Second Issue :While the crew of the Prophet ponders what terrible fate will befall them as recompense for their wickedness, a supernatural storm strikes the cursed vessel! When the tempest forces the ship up a strange and deadly river, Geralt must use all of his witcher cunning if he hopes to survive!The Witcher: Fox Children, No. 2/2015 Third Issue :As Geralt and the stranded crew of the Prophet explore their swampy surroundings, the Fox Mother uses her animal guile and magical prowess to tempt the sinners to their doom! But in her rage, does the Fox Mother care if an innocent should fall in her trap as well?The Witcher: Fox Children, No. 3/2015 Fourth Issue :The crew of the Prophet begin to turn on each other as the Fox Mother’s mystical illusions lead them to their fate. Now even Geralt is forced to question what is reality and what is just the fantastic projection of the scorned she-beast!The Witcher: Fox Children, No. 4/2015 Fifth Issue :Chaos erupts aboard the Prophet as the madness sown by the Fox Mother runs red across the deck boards. Geralt seizes upon his last opportunity to assuage the vixen’s maternal rage, but in doing so, he may seal his own fate!The Witcher: Fox Children, No. 5/2015 Trade paperback edition The five issues of the comic edition are collected in one trade paperback volume, released on 13th July 2015. : Geralt's journey leads him aboard a ship of fools, renegades, and criminals--but some passengers are more dangerous than others, and one hides a heinous secret that could lead crew and passengers to a bitter and hideous fate at the hand of a vengeful fox mother!The Witcher: Volume 2 - Fox Children on amazon.de Characters Monsters * Aguara (Vixen, Vulpess, Fox demon) * Alligator * Troll * Vodyanoi Translations * German: de:The Witcher: Fuchskinder, Bd. 2 (Panini, 12/2015) * Polish: pl:Wiedźmin: Dzieci lisicy, tom 2 (Egmont, 12/2015) Trivia * The cover of the first issue and the drawings inside show a three masted ship, allthough the story tells about a classic single masted sloop - "but CD Projekt Red", as the artist says, "had me change it to a three-masted ship." They "changed the design to fit the look of the game".Deviantart: comments to the drawing (last visited September, 17th 2016) Gallery File:The Witcher Fox Children cover no1.jpg|Cover of the 1st issue. File:The Witcher Fox Children cover image Issue1.jpg|Cover art. File:The Witcher Fox Children cover no2.jpg|Cover of the 2nd issue. File:The Witcher Fox Children cover image Issue2.jpg|Cover art. File:The Witcher Fox Children cover no3.jpg|Cover of the 3rd issue. File:The Witcher Fox Children cover image Issue3.jpg|Cover art. File:The Witcher Fox Children cover no4.jpg|Cover of the 4th issue. File:The Witcher Fox Children cover image Issue4.jpg|Cover art. File:The Witcher Fox Children cover no5.jpg|Cover of the 5th issue. File:The Witcher Fox Children cover image Issue5.jpg|Cover art. Notes & references Category:Comics Category:Dark Horse comics series pt-br:Os Filhos da Raposa